Listă de români din străinătate
Listă de români emigrați Australia ; 2010 * Loredana Tudor Tomescu, jurnalistă, scriitoare Ion Creangă a emigrat în Australia, 20 iulie 2010, Gabriela Lupu, România liberă ; 2015 * Daniel Ioniță, poet Volumul „TESTAMENT - Antologie de poezie română modernă” se lansează la Cărtureşti astăzi, 27 ianuarie 2015, Loreta Popa, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Români care promovează literatura în Canada și Australia, vineri la “Lumea și noi”, 14 mai 2014, tvri.TVR.ro, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 Austria * Trinţu Măran, cercetător istoric Romanii vechi. Istoria noastra - Romania Military, Rumaniamilitary.ro, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2013 * Corina Trăistaru, studentă la Academia Diplomatică din Viena.REPORTAJ Viaţa de student în străinătate. Trei poveşti de succes, 18 martie 2013, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 * Aura Twarowska, mezzo-soprană Poveste vieneza: Cum a ajuns o romanca pe prima scena muzicala a lumii, 25 aprilie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Vezi și: Diaspora TV Belgia * Blanche Delacroix, curtezană cu care regele (1835 – 1909) s-a logodit religios cu cinci zile înainte să moară.A măcelărit peste 10 milioane de oameni, dar istoria i-a uitat numele. Cine este monarhul responsabil de genocidul din Congo, căsătorit cu o curtezană de origine română | GALERIE FOTO, 1 septembrie 2016, Iulia Iancu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2000 * Mihai Popescu Stoenești, ziarist Diaspora in direct - "In sufletul si in constiinta ta, ramai roman. pentru tot restul vietii, oriunde te-ai afla", Formula AS - anul 2000, numărul 438, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 ; 2007 * Anne-Marie Ilie, fiica unor emigranti romani din Brasov stabiliti in Flandra, Miss Belgian Beauty, 2007 Anne-Marie Ilie, frumoasa din Mol, 12 aprilie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2010 * Matei Cantacuzino, arhitect Matei Cantacuzino: „Într-o vreme, ne-a fost colosal de foame”, 16 ianuarie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 ; 2013 * Marian-Daniel Iordache, doctor in inginerie electrica si calculatoare si cercetator post-doctoral la VITO (Vision on Technology, Mol, Belgia).Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Doctorul in inginerie si calculatoare, care face cercetare la VITO (interviu), accesat la 27 decembrie 2016Ei sunt Romania: Oamenii frumosi ai Tarii mele (interviu), accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * Cristina Buzașu este absolventa a unui program de master in economie politica si studii europene la London School of Economics and Political Science. Timp de trei ani, Cristina a lucrat si la Bruxelles, in Parlamentul European.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Absolventa de LSE, consilier in Parlamentul European (interviu), accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * Alexandra Georgescu, artista, masteranda in Artele Spectacolului la Bruxelles.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Tanara care studiaza arta spectacolului la Bruxelles (interviu), accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 ; 2014 * Laura Călinoiu, fost consilier EDMUNDO, studiază Management Science din cadrul Vrije Universiteit.Mastere internaţionale accesibile: unde, cum, cât, 22 mai 2014, Cezara Gheorghe, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 Burkina Faso * Iulian Gherguţ, mercenar care avea și cetățenie fanceză, răpit în aprilie 2015, de la Mina de mangan Tambao, în apropierea frontierei cu statul Mali, de un grup de terorişti din Mali.Familia românului răpit în Burkina Faso a fost chemată la discuții de MAE: „Au fost prezentate aspectele legate de situaţia actuală”, 5 aprilie 2015, Silvana Chiujdea, Ioana Tomescu, Larisa Ciută, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016VIDEO Ostaticul roman Iulian Ghergut, rapit in Burkina Faso, apare intr-o noua inregistrare video. Cere Guvernului Romaniei sa faca tot posibilul sa il elibereze. Ministerul de Externe verifica autenticitatea inregistrarii - Esential, 1 noiembrie 2016, Carla Dinu, HotNews.ro, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016EXCLUSIV | Mercenarul român, care de un an este ostaticul unei grupări teroriste. Familia nu mai știe nimic de Iulian Gherguț, dar autoritățile spun că e în viață, 3 aprilie 2016, Ioana Vochin, Libertatea, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016UPDATE. Iulian Gherguţ, românul răpit în Burkina Faso, apare într-o nouă înregistrare video în care cere ajutorul guvernului de la Bucureşti. MAE verifică autenticitatea înregistrării, 1 noiembrie 2016, Mara Ivanov, România liberă, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Prima înregistare cu ostaticul român Iulian Gherguţ, răpit în Burkina Faso: "Cer Guvernului României să mă elibereze cât mai repede". MAE: Celula de criză confirmă că persoana din imagini e Gherghuţ, dar studiază autenticitatea înregistrării - VIDEO, 30 august 2015, Ioana Bojan, Mediafax, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Canada China ; 2012 * Mugur Ciubancan, originar din Baia Sprie, Maramures, cântăreț.El este cel mai cunoscut român din China | VIDEO, 18 ianuarie 2012, Ana Zidărescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016EXCLUSIV EVZ. Românul care are mai mulţi fani decât Inna. A spart topurile muzicale în China. Milioane de chinezi plâng pe melodiile lui| VIDEO, 21 ianuarie 2012, Ciprian Radavoi, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016Lovitura teribila pentru romanul care a cucerit China! Cantaretul Mugur Ciubancan a fost parasit de sotie!, 14 mai 2014, CanCan, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 ; 2013 * Alexandru Colţea, din Braşov, student în cadrul Universităţii de Limbă şi Cultură Chineză (BLCU), din Beijing.Povestea unui student român în China, care descoperă „Ţara Simbolurilor” învăţându-i limba, 2 octombrie 2013, Simona Mocanu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 * Călin Ciprian Andrei, doctorand cu bursa guvernamentala la Academia Chineza de Arte in Hangzhou.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Calin, romanul care studiaza tainele caligrafiei chineze la ea acasa (interviu), 28 decembrie 2013, Diana Robu, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Cipru * Christina Christodoulou-Todea, profesoară, transferata la Comisia de cultura a ministrului invatamantului din Cipru. Si acum, pensionata fiind, colaboreaza cu ministerul, este redac-torul-sef al unei reviste, „Cyprus Today”, editata special pentru diaspora cipriota. În 1995 a intemeiat Alianta Romanilor din Cipru, iar în 2004 a reusit, cu ajutorul ambasadei române din Nicosia, sa infiinteze o mica scoala romaneasca.Dragos, viata de manager IT pe coasta cipriota, 22 martie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Dragos Buga, manager în IT Coreea de Sud * Ruxandra Manea, a studiat cinci ani în Coreea de Sud şi care s-a întors în România, unde predă limba coreeană la Facultatea de Limbi Străine a Universităţii din Bucureşti (2015).Adevărul Live: Despre studiile în Coreea de Sud şi cum se vede România prin ochii unei tinere care s-a format într-unul din cele mai dezvoltate sisteme educaţionale din lume, 16 decembrie 2015, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 Danemarca * Lucian Giurchescu, regizor de teatru Maestrul Lucian Giurchescu unul din romanii cei mai vechi in Danemarca, împlineşte, astăzi, 79 de ani, 15 iunie 2009, Danemarca.dk, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Omul zilei – Lucian Giurchescu, 7 iunie 2006, Danemarca.dk, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Lucian Giurchescu: Teatrul nu se poate face la fiecare în bucătărie, 26 iulie 2008, Ştefania Stan, Amos News, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Regizorul Lucian Giurchescu, decorat cu Meritul Cultural în grad de Mare Ofiţer, 6 iunie 2006, Adevărul, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Lucian Giurchescu. Sarmale vs friptura cu afine, 13 decembrie 2006, Pompiliu Kostas Radulescu, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016Din Canada si Danemarca, la Nottara", 29 martie 2003, Curierul Naţional, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 Cetăţean de onoare al municipiului Bucureşti, din 2007.Omul zilei - Lucian Giurchescu, 1 octombrie 2007, Ramona Vintila, Jurnalul Național, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 Soția lui, Anca Giurchescu, este etnolog de valoare internationala, cercetator in domeniul dansului popular, stiinta numita de specialisti Etnocoreologie. Este presedinta Grupului de Studii Etnocoreologie din Danemarca.In Maramures, via Oltenia-Ardeal-Valea Timocului, 15 decembrie 2004, Valentin Hossu-Longin, ZIUA, accesat la 7 decembrie 2016 ; 2010 * Cristian Papiu, şeful postului de poliţie din localitatea Căianu Vamă, judeţul Cluj, şi-a depus demisia şi s-a angajat ca şofer de TIR în Danemarca. Motivul: măsurile de austeritate ale guvernului şi ratele la bancă.De la uniformă la volan. Povestea agentului-şef Cristian Papiu, 13 decembrie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 ; 2011 * Cristina Gavrilă (20 ani) studiază Marketing and Management Communication în Danemarca, la Universitatea Aarhus şi este voluntar pentru Liga Studenţilor Români din Străinătate.Tehnici studenţeşti de supravieţuire în Vest, 24 ianuarie 2011, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 ; 2012 * Diana Căciuleanu, studentă Student în Danemarca: Diana Căciuleanu, 21 noiembrie 2012, Raluca Apostol, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 ; publicații * http://danemarca.dk Elveția * și și-au trăit exilul în Elveția * (1962 - 2002), scriitoare „Aglaja”, un spectacol care te face bine, 5 martie 2016, Carmen Anghel, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2009 * Mir Wais Zahir Khan, prinţul moştenitor al Afganistanului, căsătorit cu o femeie de origine română.Nuntă între un prinţ şi o femeie de origine română, 30 mai 2009, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Andrei Haber, evreu, eutanasiat în 2009 în urma unei depresii.Viaţa lui Andrei Haber: de la copilul nedorit la eutanasie, 21 mai 2009, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2010 * Mihaela Nedelcu, specializată în sociologie și matematică, profesor al Universităţii Neuchatel.Emigrarea virtuală a românilor, 7 martie 2010, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 ; 2013 * , profesor de nanoelectronică la Ecole Polytechnique Fédérale de Lausanne (EPFL).Cercetător român care a creat "îngeri păzitori", în finala unui concurs european. Poate câştiga jumătate de miliard de euro, 17 ianuarie 2013, Alexandra Pele, Gândul, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2014 Anina Ciuciu (n. 1990), autoarea volumului „Mândră să fiu rromă“, a plecat în 1997, împreună cu familia, din cartierul de rromi din Craiova, aşezat aproape de groapa de gunoi a oraşului, şi a ajuns masterandă la Universitatea Sorbona din Paris (2014).INTERVIU VIDEO Anina Ciuciu, tânăra rromă studentă la Sorbona: „Ai mei trebuiau să îşi ascundă originile“, 13 martie 2014, Medeea Stan, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016Lansarea cărţii „Mândră să fiu rromă“, de Anina Ciuciu, masterandă la Sorbona, a avut loc vineri, la Cărtureşti Verona, 9 martie 2014, Medeea Stan, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016VIDEO Anina Ciuciu, tânăra din Craiova care studiază la Sorbona, e ƒ„mândră să fie rromă“, 28 februarie 2014, Corina Zorzor, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 VS: ; comunitatea românilor * http://www.casa-romanilor.ch/forum/ * http://www.viza.md/content/diaspora-moldoveneasc%C4%83-%C3%AEn-elve%C5%A3ia Emiratele Arabe Unite ; 2013 * Gheorghe Seran, deține o firmă de imobiliare în Dubai.Cum a ajuns un politist din Nadlac afacerist in Dubai si actor alaturi de Tom Cruise, 18 aprilie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 El Salvador ; 2016 * Consulul onorific al României în El Salvador, Ricardo Emanuel Salume Barake, a fost găsit mort în locuinţa sa din capitala ţării.Consulul onorific al României în El Salvador, asasinat în locuinţa sa din capitala ţării, 11 iulie 2016, Raluca Manga, Mediafax, accesat la 11 decembrie 2016 Finlanda ; 2007 * Florin Dimulescu, inginer de software la Nokia, a redactat și primul dicționar finlandez-român.Misiune imposibila: i-a tradus pe finlandezi, 1 martie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016 ; 2016 * Camelia Smicală, doctoriță, căreia serviciile sociale i-au luat 2 din cei 3 copii. Susține că în Finlanda, copiii care plâng de dorul părinților sunt băgați în carceră.O mamă separată de copiii ei dezvăluie: În Finlanda, copiii care plâng de dorul părinților sunt băgați în carceră, 20 iulie 2016, Alecu Racoviceanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * Crina Samarghitean a urmat un master de informatică medicală în România şi un doctorat de bioinformatică medicală în Finlanda.Studentă româncă în Finlanda: La noi, se predă multă teorie şi se face puţină practică, în Finlanda este exact invers, 7 ianuarie 2016, Ioana Nicolescu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 Franța Germania India ; 2016 * Anca Verma, căsătorită cu un influent om de afaceri indian. A fost Miss România.Cine este controversata româncă mai bogată decât Ion Ţiriac, 12 octombrie 2016, Alexandra Albert, Click!, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 Islanda * Românii nu se dau duşi din Islanda, 25 aprilie 2010, Evenimentul zilei Israel * Paul Salzberger, pictor scenograf și artist plastic ; 2013 * Dan Ucenic, arbitru de fotbal Poveste din Israel: Cum a ajuns un sibian arbitru de succes in Tara Sfanta, 22 aprilie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Italia Japonia ; 2013 * George Ianus, cercetator si doctorand in cadrul Universitatii din Tokio si-a facut parte din echipa care a lucrat la proiectarea unui avion hipersonic al Japoniei pentru zboruri comerciale.Povestea unui cercetator roman la Tokio - Ce se intampla in Romania ne descurajeaza sa ne intoarcem acasa, 3 mai 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 * George Moise locuieste in peninsula Shizuoka, orasul Ito, la doua ore de Tokio, unde familia sotiei sale, Miwako, are o pensiune traditionala japoneza - ryokan. In Romania, George Moise a lucrat ca jurnalist in presa scrisa, intre 1996 si 1999. A trecut mai apoi pe la Radio Romania Tineret, ca publicist comentator, dupa care ca scenarist, la redactia Teatru si Divertisment.Iertati-ma ca nu sunt japonez - Incredibila poveste a lui George Moise Interviu, 11 mai 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Luxemburg ; 2014 * Oana Burducea (35 de ani), asistentă administrativă în Luxemburg.O ţară văzută de afară: românii din diaspora, 17 octombrie 2014, Horia Ghibuţiu, Adevărul, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016 ; 2015 * Emilia Tantar, cercetător, testează securitatea sistemelor informatice pentru a îmbunătăți protecția sistemelor de control și achiziție de date (SCADA).https://www.inria.fr/content/download/101556/1449940/version/3/file/E.Tantar_RO.pdf Norvegia * - serviciul de protecție a copilului din Norvegia, Barnevernet, a preluat cei cinci copii ai familiei pe 16 noiembrie 2015 în custodia statului norvegian.”Băiețelul meu a fost dat unei familii de lesbiene din Norvegia” - Sora lui Marius Bodnariu dezvăluie TRAUMA unei FEMEI care a rămas fără COPIL:, 29 februarie 2016, Silviu Tudor, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 Olanda ; 2011 * Denes Lenard (24 de ani) studiază Drept European la Universitatea Maastricht. ; 2013 * Dragoş Badău, student Studiul în Danemarca şi Olanda: cum e în primul an? (II), 26 august 2013, Daniela Ivan, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 * Nick Covalenco, impresar de fotbal El putea duce toate starurile României în Vest înainte de '89, dar Securitatea l-a oprit! Ilie Balaci, victimă colaterală: "Ca stil era perfect pentru Ajax", 13 februarie 2013, Prosport.ro - Gândul, accesat la 20 decembrie 2016 * Valeriu Codreanu, cercetator postdoctoral in cadrul Departamentului de Electronica al Universitatii Tehnice din Eindhoven.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Povestea lui Valeriu Codreanu, un tanar cercetator in Olanda, 26 decembrie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 ; 2014 * Valentin Astănculesei - românii l-au remarcat recent după un simplu gest făcut în preajma Zilei Naţionale, la mii de kilometri distanţă de ţară. Filmarea cu „Deşteaptă-te române”, interpretat la pian în faţa unor străini entuziasmaţi de acordurile imnului naţional, a devenit viral pe net.Povestea lui Valentin Astănculesei, tânărul devenit celebru după ce a interpretat imnul României în gara din Amsterdam, 26 decembrie 2014, Florin Jbanca, Adevărul, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016VIDEO De ce-a fost cântat imnul naţional la pianul din Amsterdam, 4 decembrie 2014, Laurenţiu Ungureanu, Adevărul, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016 * Daniela Wilson, cercetător, lucrează ca Assistant Professor la Radboud University din Nijmegen, Olanda. Cercetează nano-motoare supramoleculare auto-alimentate.Daniela Wilson, o maestră a călătoriilor fantastice prin corpul omenesc cu nano-rachete, 10 noiembrie 2014, Ad Astra, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 * Roxana Pantazică, fost consilier EDMUNDO, masterandă în Olanda. Polonia * (1975 – 2008) a fost tânăr român care a murit într-un spital din Polonia după ce a intrat în greva foamei, ca protest față de arestarea sa abuzivă și modul cum a fost anchetat de către autoritățile poloneze. ; 2013 * Vlad Onețiu, masterand in cadrul Universitatii Jagielloniene din Cracovia.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Tanarul masterand la Universitatea din Cracovia, care ar vrea sa revina in tara (interviu), 23 decembrie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Portugalia * , fost membru de frunte al Mișcării Legionare și arhiepiscop al Episcopiei Ortodoxe Române din America și Canada. A fost demascat şi a rămas fără cetăţenia amerciană, motiv pentru care a emigrat în Portugalia unde a murit la vârsta de 72 de ani.Români celebri în străinătate: Valerian Trifa, Arhiepiscopul Bisericii Ortodoxe Române din SUA şi Canada, 19 aprilie 2013, Dorin Timonea, Adevărul, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 ; 2007 * Maria Iancu, jurnalist, preşedintele Asociaţiei Frăţia din Setubal, Portugalia.Băsescu, enervat de o jurnalistă de origine română din Portugalia, 21 august 2007, Marius Tian, Mediafax, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Nelson Cabral, avocat Infractorii romani din Portugalia, 12 iunie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * Mihai But, translator, din 1999 le interpreteaza autoritatilor de la Serviciul de Straini si Frontiera nelegiuirile romanilor si moldovenilor. ; 2009 * Ionuţ Paraschiv, a ajuns în Portugalia după o tentativă eșuată de a ajunge în SUA, prin metoda „containerul”, şi-a văzut prietenul din copilărie, Radu Costea, aruncat peste bord şi sfâşiat de rechini.Un român povesteşte cum şi-a văzut prietenul mâncat de rechini, 12 octombrie 2009, Georgiana Stroie, Click!, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Românul care a scăpat de rechini, 13 octombrie 2009, Adevărul, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2012 * Ilinca Drăgănescu, studentă Student în Portugalia: Ida Drăgănescu, 19 noiembrie 2012, Raluca Apostol, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 ; 2016 * Agnes Arabela Marques, fostă Mureșan, fotomodel.Dezvăluirile unui fotomodel despre ORGIILE lui Gregorian Bivolaru:”Toate învățăturile lui erau o MINCIUNĂ, urmărea să facă afaceri prin EXPLOATAREA cursanților”, 28 februarie 2016, Mihai Oprea, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Vezi și: * In Portugalia, romani cu teama de... romani, 14 octombrie 2006, Gândul * Infractorii romani din Portugalia, 12 iunie 2007, Evenimentul zilei * Românii din Portugalia - Românii de pretutindeni, 17 iunie 2015, Alla Stâncaru Lunca, Radio România Actualităţi Online Regatul Unit Rusia * Prințul Trubetzkoi FOTOISTORIE / Cleopatra Trubetzkoi, 30 septembrie 2009, Emanuel Badescu, Ziarul de Duminică, accesat la 22 decembrie 2016 Slovacia ; 2013 * Mara Niculescu, absolventa a London School of Economics din Marea Britanie care, in prezent, lucreaza pentru biroul regional din Bratislava al Programului Natiunilor Unite pentru Dezvoltare.Elite fara granite - Ei sunt Romania: Absolventa de LSE, care lucreaza pentru ONU (interviu), accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Spania In urma eforturilor preotilor ortodocsi romani, indeosebi a pr. protopop Teofil Moldovan, in 2004 Biserica Ortodoxa Romana din Spania a fost recunoscuta oficial. Acest lucru permite parohiilor sa beneficieze, pe plan local, de cont in banca si stampile.Presa, asociatii si biserici, 5 octombrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Statele Unite ale Americii — Suedia * (n. 1991), fotbalist, născut din tată român, naturalizat italian şi mama braziliancă.Dumitru Cardoso, un atacant de origine română, va evolua la Napoli, 31 august 2010, Mediafax, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2013 * Marius Gâdileanu, student la Universitatea din Malmo, unde studiază migraţia internaţională şi relaţiile etnice. * Marius Şuiu, student la Universitatea din Malmö Suedia: experienţa unui student român la Universitatea din Malmö, 16 ianuarie 2013, Daniela Ivan, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 ; 2014 * Mîndra Forman (41 de ani), profesoară în Borlänge.O ţară văzută de afară: românii din diaspora, 17 octombrie 2014, Horia Ghibuţiu, Adevărul, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016 * Sebastian Buhai (35 ani), originar din Cluj, cercetător în cadrul Departmentului Economic la Universitatea din Stockholm (Suedia) din 2013.Minţile sclipitoare ale României care schimbă economia lumii. De ce nu s-ar întoarce în ţară, 20 august 2014, Remus Florescu, Adevărul, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 ; 2015 * Mihai Alden, specialist IT, câștigător al premiului Oscar, acordat în timpul galei pentru realizări tehnice și științifice din industria cinematografică americană.Mihai Alden, al doilea român cu Oscar - Diaspora Romaneasca, Diasporaro.com, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Povestea romanului care a revolutionat grafica filmelor de la Hollywood. Academia de Film ii acorda o statueta OSCAR, 27 ianuarie 2015, Pro TV, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016Românul Mihai Alden va primi un Premiu Oscar, 29 ianuarie 2015, Telegraf de Constanţa, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 ; 2016 * Petru Ljuba, medic Saving Hearts. Școala pentru medicii normali dintr-o țară normală, 2 august 2016, Traian Deleanu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 * „România nu face suficient pentru ei”. Părerea PRIMĂRIEI din Stockholm despre CERŞETORI, 22 ianuarie 2014, Roxana Roseti, Evenimentul zilei Statistici 2015 - Emisiunea "Romania Te Iubesc": Trei sute de tabere ilegale, cu peste 3500 de imigranti care stau cu mana intinsa, dar si aproape 30.000 de oameni muncitori si discreti, care se adapteaza frumos intr-o societate diferita de a noastra.Tara scandinava care s-a umplut de mii de cersetori romani. Povestile din Suedia, duminica, la "Romania te iubesc", 3 octombrie 2015, Pro TV, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 Uganda ; 2013 * Andra Gheban, voluntar pe cont propriu pana in Uganda si Tanzania.Povestea romancei care nu da bani pe strada, dar face voluntariat in Uganda, 29 aprilie 2013, Ziare.com, accesat la 27 decembrie 2016 Ungaria * , regizor maghiar - mama lui, Angela Poparada, era româncă. Premiat la Cannes.Regizorul cu origini româneşti Miklós Jancsó, premiat la Cannes şi la Veneţia, a murit la 92 de ani, 31 ianuarie 2014, Florin Badescu -Mediafax, Gândul, accesat la 21 decembrie 2016 Venezuela * Ioan Harea, violonist, cetățean român, venezuelean și canadian.Bio of Violinist Ioan Harea, IoanHarea.ca, accesat la 24 decembrie 2016 Emisiuni și campanii de presă despre români emigrați * 2005 - postul public a difuzat in doua serii reportajele realizate de Irina Pacurariu despre romanii emigrati in ultimii 15 ani in Spania, Italia, Marea Britanie si Irlanda. Programate pe TVR 1, productiile au avut parte de rating mare, mai ales in mediul urban.Povesti din diaspora, 12 ianuarie 2006, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 4 decembrie 2016 * 2006 - Pentru al doilea an consecutiv, televiziunea publica realizeaza reportaje despre viata romanilor stabiliti in strainatate - seria de reportaje, denumită „Migrație XXI”, realizat de Marian Voicu. Cărți despre românii din străinătate România, văzută de cei care au ales străinătatea. Confesiunile incomode a 30 de tineri români plecaţi după 1989 în lumea largă sunt reunite în volumul „Revoluţia din depărtare", de Cristina Hermeziu (2011).Româncă emigrată: "Nu sunt arogantă, nu dispreţuiesc, dar nici nu iubesc poporul ăsta « brav şi ospitalier »", 9 februarie 2011, Andreea Popescu, Evenimentul zilei, accesat la 6 decembrie 2016 Asociații ale românilor din străinătate * Fundația pentru Românii de Pretutindeni * Liga Studenților Români din Străinătate Statistici 2014 - 4 milioane de romani in strainatate si doar 4% se intorc.4 milioane de romani in strainatate si doar 4% se intorc Interviu, 27 aprilie 2014, Ziare.com, accesat la 15 decembrie 2016 În anul 2013, Liga Studenților Români din Străinătate (LSRS) estima că peste 40.000 de studenţi români se regăseau în întreaga lume la mari universităţi.De ce m-aş întoarce în România (I)?, 29 ianuarie 2013, Mihai Copaceanu, Adevărul, accesat la 16 decembrie 2016 Vezi și * Listă de străini în România * Diaspora română * Relațiile externe ale României Note Lectură suplimentară * A doua Românie, volumul I, Valentin Hossu-Longin, Editura Libra, București, 2000 - recenzie * Enciclopedia ilustrată a românilor din străinătate, Dan Fornade * Români celebri din străinătate: dicționar, Fănuș Băileșteanu, Editura România Press, 2005 * Lumile sociale ale migraţiei româneşti în străinătate, Dumitru Sandu, Editura Polirom, 2010 - recenzie * Les Artistes Roumains en Occident (Ionel Jianu, 1986, Paris-Los Angeles) Legături externe * * http://adevarul.ro/educatie/studii-in-strainatate/ * Ghidul unei emigrări reuşite, 30 noiembrie 2010, Evenimentul zilei * Români pe pământul făgăduinţei – Lumea Nouă | VOCILE DREPTEI, 7 august 2015, Alexandru Ghillis, Evenimentul zilei * Viaţa de emigrant: cât de mult ne schimbă traiul în străinătate, 6 ianuarie 2015, Oana Antonescu, Adevărul * Imigraţia sau cum a trimis neocomunismul România civică în exil, 12 octombrie 2013, Lacrima Andreica, Adevărul * O ţară văzută de afară: românii din diaspora, 17 octombrie 2014, Horia Ghibuţiu, Adevărul * Reguli pentru românii de pretutindeni care vor să înveţe în ţară, 24 iunie 2015, Carmen Anghel, Evenimentul zilei * O privire foarte critică asupra Diasporei. Dar nu răutăcioasă, doar necesară, 23 februarie 2015, Gabriel Diaconu, Mihnea-Petru Pârvu, Evenimentul zilei * Cronologia exilului literar postbelic, Ion Simuţ, România literară - anul 2008, numărul 23 * Cronologia exilului literar postbelic (II), Ion Simuţ, România literară - anul 2008, numărul 24 * Salariu de medic emigrant: un milion de dolari pe an, 11 octombrie 2009, Evenimentul zilei - Capital * Cât ne costă să emigrăm, 4 iulie 2010, Adevărul * Ei sunt Romania: Galeria de onoare - mesajul romanilor care ne fac cinste in straintate (I), 1 decembrie 2013, Diana Robu, Ziare.com ; publicații * http://www.romanicalumea.ro * http://www.newsdiaspora.ro * http://www.diasporalive.ro * http://www.romanul.eu * http://www.gazetaromaneasca.com * http://www.rgnpress.ro * http://www.instrainatate.ro * http://www.romaninlume.info.ro * http://www.diasporatv.eu * http://www.radiodiasporaonline.com * http://www.radiometafora.ro * http://www.romaniaincontact.com ; publicații defuncte * strada32.com - comunitatea românilor de pretutindeni - http://www.evz.ro/emigrarea-virtuala-a-romanilor-888591.html ; surse * Românii în lume - http://www.romania-actualitati.ro/rrapages/categorie/68 * http://www.pnldiaspora.ro/organizatii/ * PMP şi-a desemnat CANDIDAŢII pentru Diaspora, la parlamentare. VEZI cine deschide LISTA, 10 octombrie 2016, Ana Petrescu, Evenimentul zilei ; interviuri * http://www.convorbiriromanesti.com/category/interviuri/?lang=ro_ro ; evrei * Personalitati din strainatate (originari din Romania), IudaismRoOnline Categorie:Liste de români emigrați